


Because We're Parabatai

by ReaderFan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malace, Multi, Parabatai Bond, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderFan/pseuds/ReaderFan
Summary: Jace Wayland and Alec Lightwood are in a relationship but when Magnus Bane suddenly comes into the picture and makes both boys question their relationship.





	Because We're Parabatai

Alec: Do you know why I was late to our Parabatai ceremony?  
Jace: Alec, that was years ago it doesn’t matter anymore.  
A: It does... because I thought about not going through with becoming Parabatai.  
J: What... you didn’t want to be my Parabatai?  
A: I did, I still do but I thought it was the only option.  
J: The only option for... you’re talking in circles Alec. What’s going on?  
A: I thought about stopping the bond because I... I fell in love with you and I didn’t know if I could continue the process but Izzy helped me realise that I’d only have the one chance at having a Parabatai and that I’d fall in love again.  
J: ... So then why are you telling me now?  
A: Because I’m still in love with you Jace and I know it’s weird so I’ll understand if you want to sever our bond, I promise that I won’t hold it against you.  
J: I don’t want to break our bond, Alec. I just can’t believe that you still have feelings for me.  
A: Still? You knew, why didn’t you ever say anything?  
J: I suspected it when we were younger but then nothing came of it so I forgot about it and just buried mine.  
A: You buried your what?  
J: ...My feelings... for you. (He said unsurely)  
A: You have feelings for me, why?  
J: What do you mean why?  
A: You’re Jace Wayland, the guy that every girl wants. This is a joke right?  
J: No it isn’t Alec. I stopped seeing all those girls a while ago because I decided to face the fact that they won’t be able to fill the need I have for you... You still don’t get it do you?  
A: No, I don’t Jace.  
J: You’re wonderful Alec, you put others needs above your own which makes me angry from time to time but it’s who you are. You care about everyone and you’ll go out of your way to help them, Alec you’re amazing.  
A: Jace... what happens now, we’re still Parabatai.  
J: Yes we are that won’t ever change, no matter what happens between us, ever. The only thing that changes now if you’re okay with it is that we’re Parabatai who kiss one another, amongst other things.  
A: Are you sure about this, you’re not just doing this to make me feel better.  
J: I respect you too much to ever do something like that Alec, I really like you and I’d love to see where we could go if you want to.  
A: I do, I really want to.  
J: Then can I give you a kiss? (He smiled seeing the blush forming on Alec’s face)  
A: Yeah, go ahead.

Jace moved towards Alec and pulled his face closer before going in for a kiss. The second their lips touched there was an explosion of emotions, heightened by the fact that they were parabatai. Alec was having his first ever kiss which just blew his mind and Jace was feeling things he had never before felt while kissing anyone else.

A: Wow.   
J: Yeah, I’m pretty amazing aren’t I? (He smirked)  
A: You’re something alright.  
J: But it was something amazing, I’ve never felt like that before.  
A: Well then I guess I’m the pretty amazing one then.  
J: Cockiness doesn’t suit you.  
A: But in all seriousness, you’re okay with this right... like long term because I won’t be one of your fling. I’d rather just end everything now then.  
J: No, I want to be with you Alec. I want to be with you long term, I promise.  
A: Okay.

...  
...

That was six months ago and the Parabatai have been going strong ever since. The only other person who knew about their relationship was their sister Izzy and they preferred it that way because the Clave would go berserk if they found out that the Parabatai were in a relationship... a gay one at that.  
Their relationship was amazing and the both of them were happy with the knowledge that it would be the two of them against all else for the foreseeable future... That is until they met the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane.

...

Magnus stirred something in Alec the second they met and he couldn’t quite explain it. From their first meeting Alec couldn’t get Magnus out of his head no matter how much he tried which made him feel guilty because he already had a boyfriend; one who he had waited for and loved in silence for so long before having anything happen.   
The more the warlock plagued his mind the more he unconsciously started pulling away from Jace who started noticing that there was something wrong with his partner. Jace may seem oblivious to things surrounding him but he always knows what’s going on around him especially when it has to do with Alec but this time around even he has no idea why he’s pulling away from him.

...

The two of them were training alone in the training room in the middle of the night and it was turning into one big mess for the first time since they started training together when they were kids – they were out of sync.

J: Okay just stop.  
A: What?  
J: This isn’t working and you can see, so just tell me what it is that I’ve done that’s making it so hard for you to focus on the training we need to stay alive.  
A: What are you talking about?  
J: Do you think that I haven’t noticed that you’ve been pulling away from me more and more, because I have Alec and instead of just telling me what’s wrong you’re running away.  
A: Wait, hold on. I haven’t been pulling away from you... Have I? (He asked unsurely)  
J: When was the last time we did something other than work together?

Jace could see the thoughts going through Alec’s mind and saw the exact moment that it all clicked for him.

A: It wasn’t on purpose Jace, I promise. I didn’t do it on purpose it just happened.  
J: Alec what are you talking about? What ‘just’ happened?  
A: Magnus.  
J: What about Mag – ok wait, can you please just start from the beginning.  
A: Magnus. I can’t get him out of my head, Jace. I think about him every day.  
J: Oh.  
A: Nothing has happened, I promise.  
J: But you want something to happen don’t you.  
A: I would never do that to you Jace. I still love you.  
J: Maybe that’s just the parabatai bond speaking.  
A: No, I love you Jace. More than anything, which is why I don’t understand what is going on in my head regarding Magnus.  
J: One question, do you want to be with him?  
A: I’m with you Jace, I’ve wanted to be with you for so long and now that I finally have you, do you think I’ll give that up?  
J: Yes, you’ve wanted to be with me for a long time. I made you wait years and I know that Magnus wants you, he won’t let you wait for years like I did.  
A: Are you trying to get rid of me because that’s what it sounds like to me.  
J: I’m not trying to get rid of you, Alec. I want you to be happy!  
A: I am happy, with you!  
J: Alec. (He sighed)  
A: Why do you want me to go to Magnus, are you already tired of me?  
J: Never, I love you but I also know that I want you to be happy Alec. We have to hide our relationship because we’re Parabatai and the Clave would have a field day with that.  
A: He’s a Downworlder, they wouldn’t be too happy about that either.  
J: But there wouldn’t be anything that they’d be able to do about that.  
A: Jace please.  
J: Just... I love you okay but I’m willing to stand on the sidelines to allow you to be happy, happier than you are.  
A: How do you know I’ll be happier with him?  
J: I don’t know, Alec. I really don’t.  
And with that he walked out of the training, squeezing Alec’s hand on the way.

...  
...

A few days have passed and Alec and Magnus have been spending more time together, they were working but Alec still enjoyed the time they spent together which just put his mind in an even bigger mess.

...

Magnus: What’s going on in the big brain of yours Shadowhunter?  
A: Nothing.  
M: You can’t lie to me Alexander, I know you.  
A: We’ve only known each other for a few months.  
M: It’s all the time that I need.  
A: You don’t know anything about me Magnus.  
M: I do...  
A: Do you know that I’m in a relationship with my Parabatai?  
M: I do.  
A: Something that is forbidden by the Cla... What? You know, how?  
M: I see the way the two of you are when you’re together, it’s hard to miss.  
A: Well no one else has been able to pick up on it.  
M: Their loss.  
A: But we’re not doing so good at the moment.  
M: Might I ask why?  
A: Because of you, Magnus.  
M: Me?  
A: Yes.  
M: Why?  
A: Because I can’t get you out of my head. I mean, here I am finally dating the person I’ve been in love with since I was a teenager and it’s been amazing and then you come along and now I can’t get you out of my head, no matter what I do.  
M: ... And what does Jace say about all of this?  
A: He asked me if I wanted to be with you, just like that. (He said with a heavy sigh sitting down on the couch in the loft)  
Magnus looked at the Shadowhunter before taking a seat next to him but not making any eye contact.  
M: And what did you say? (He asked softly)  
A: I don’t know Magnus. I love him and I know he loves me but then there’s you. I’ve never been this confused before.  
M: Well you really are in something aren’t you?  
A: Mm-hm.  
M: I think I need to spend some time with your Parabatai.  
A: Why? You’re not going to be able to get him to change his mind or anything. Jace is stubborn, once he makes a decision he’s sticking to it no matter what anyone says or does.  
M: I might be able to do something but in order to do that I need to spend some time with him.  
A: What do you have in mind Magnus?  
M: All in due time, Alexander.

...  
...

After their conversation Alec noticed that Magnus requested Jace’s assistance more and more which didn’t really bother him because he knew that the Warlock was busy with something.

...

Jace was surprised at how much he was enjoying the time he spent with Magnus, more so because of Alec’s feelings for Magnus. He came into all of this not really liking Magnus and not wanting to be friends with him at all but that resolved failed after the first hour he spent helping him cook up some potion that they needed to fight the latest demon attack in New York.

...

Magnus’s first of Jace was that he was arrogant and self-righteous Shadowhunter, who also happened to think he was the best but now that he’s gotten to spend time with him and gotten to know him better he can confidently say that Jace is all of that but that he comes from a good place. Magnus has realised that under his tough exterior that Jace is one of the kindest and most loyal Shadowhunters that he’s ever met apart from Alex of course.  
Which is where the problem comes in. The three of them standing at some sort of imaginary cross roads with seemingly nowhere to go but Magnus might just have a solution to their problem now all he needs to do is let the other two participants in on it and see how that goes.

...  
...

M: Jace Wayland. (He announced after opening the door for the Shadowhunter)  
J: Magnus Bane? (He asked confused)  
M: Something to drink?  
J: No, you’ve been up to something for the last few weeks. What is going on?  
M: Well, I have a proposition for you... and for Alexander.  
J: Alec? Is he here?  
M: No, I thought it be best if we spoke first before involving Alexander.  
J: Okay, now I really need to know what you’re up to.  
M: Okay, just bare with me for a second. Quick facts, you and Alec are in a relationship, Alec has feelings for me and I might have feelings for him...  
J: Did you seriously bring me here to tell me that you want to be with Alec because I already told him that if you make him happier then he should go for it, I’m not going to stand in your way.  
M: And as admirable as that is, I have feelings for you too...  
J: What?  
M: And unless I’m wrong, which of course I doubt, you have feelings for me to Jace.  
J: No...no. This isn’t happening. I’m leaving.  
M: It’s nothing to be ashamed of.  
J: No, Alec likes you and he deserves to be happy, I’m not taking that happiness away from him.  
M: You deserve to be happy too, Jace.  
J: I’ll be happy if Alec is happy.  
M: But...  
J: No, me pursuing something with you means that he’s left with nothing and I won’t let that happen. Ever.  
M: That wasn’t what I was suggesting.  
J: No? Then what?  
M: I have feelings for the both of you, it’s something that’s never happened to me before, the two of you have feelings for each other and for me, again something that’s never happened before.   
J: Where are you going with all of this Magnus?  
M: No one ever said a relationship has to be between two people.   
J: Are you talking about some kind of open relationship, because if you are Magnus then you don’t know either one of us very well.   
M: It wasn’t what I was suggesting, I’d never want to be part of something like that myself. I’m talking about the three of us being in a committed relationship with one another. The three of us, no one else.   
J: I don’t think Alec will ever go for that.  
M: But the question now is, will you?  
J: I- I don’t know Magnus, I do like you. I really do but I don’t want to do anything that would hurt Alec.  
M: This is something that could make the three of us happy.  
J: Maybe you should talk to Alec first.  
M: No, I have my reasons for talking to you first, the both of us know how Alec is. I only want to go to him if we’re a hundred percent sure about all of this. Jace?  
J: I think I would like. I’d have Alec and I’d have you and neither one of us would have to choose.  
M: Mm-hm. (He said with a knowing smile)  
J: Okay, I’m game. I’d like to see how it goes but I have a good feeling about this.  
M: Now the difficult part.  
J: Convincing Alec.  
M: I think we should talk to him together.  
J: But won’t he feel like we’re ganging up on him?  
M: I don’t know but we have to show him that we both agree with this and that we want something together. There shouldn’t be any doubt in his mind that we want each other.  
J: Okay. The sooner the better though, I don’t think I want to keep this a secret from him.  
M: I can call him over now, hopefully he isn’t busy with anything.  
J: He’ll come.

...  
...

M: Alexander, glad you could make it so quickly.  
A: New York is quiet and I haven’t seen my Parabatai all afternoon, so what’s up?  
M: We wanted to talk to you about something.  
A: We?  
J: Yes, we. (He finally said alerting Alec of his presence)  
A: Jace, what are you doing here. What’s going on?  
J: Like Magnus said we want to talk to you about something.  
A: Okay go ahead, I’m listening.  
M: So your boyfriend slash Parabatai and I were talking and we came to some conclusion.  
J: You’re in love with Magnus, I’m in love with you...  
A: I love you too Jace, I really do.  
J: You’re in love with me.  
M: I have pretty deep feelings for you Alexander but I’m also starting to develop feelings for Jace... and so is he.  
A: What? What is going on here? Did you call me to come all this way so that you could tell me that the two of you wanted to be together after you yourself told me to be with Magnus?  
J: Alec no.  
A: Unbelievable. (He said shaking his head at the two before turning around and walking to the door)  
M: Alexander!

Magnus’ call fell on death ears as Alec slammed the door closed behind him and left.

M: Well that went well.  
J: I’ll go talk to him.  
M: Let me know how it goes. 

Magnus says holding onto Jace’s hand to provide the both of them with some much needed comfort.

J: Thanks. I will.

...  
...

Jace found Alec at one of the old cemeteries that housed Shadowhunter weapons. This one wasn’t frequented as much anymore so it was quite private.

J: Alec. (He sighed when he finally saw his Parabatai)  
A: How did you find me here? I disabled my tracking rune and my phone is off.  
J: You’re my other half Alec, we’ve grown up together. Sometimes I think I know you better than I know myself.  
A: You say that you care about me, that you know me but then you knowingly go and hurt me. Please just tell me because I have been trying to figure it out myself but I haven’t been able to. Is it because I’m not as experienced as you and Magnus are when it comes to dating or is there something else completely that I’m just missing?  
J: I love you Alec, the fact that you’d never been in a relationship prior to ours doesn’t change that fact. Nothing ever will.  
A: But you want to be with Magnus, is it because it would be easier to be with him than it is with me?  
J: You think Valentine’s degenerate experiment dating a Downworlder would be easier?  
A: That’s not what I’m talking about, I’m talking about other relationship things.  
J: Like what?  
A: ... Like sleeping together.  
J: Alec, you know that that doesn’t matter to me at all. I have you and that’s enough.  
A: Okay, then I don’t get it. Why do you want to be with Magnus instead of me then?  
J: I never said that I wanted to Alec, you didn’t give us a chance to explain.  
A: Explain what, tell me then. What else could you guys possibly mean?  
J: We wanna date you.  
A: What?  
J: We all like each other, so instead of depriving one another of each other Magnus and I were thinking we could all be together. It would be three people in a committed relationship with one another.  
A: Is this some kind of mundane thing because I just don’t know...  
J: I don’t know but I don’t think it’ll be much different, okay it would be different because we’d be three instead of two but Alec if there’s anyone I know who can find a way to do this it’s us. I’m pretty amazing. (He boasted with a smirk)  
A: Of course.  
J: Magnus is pretty magical and you’re just the full package. Please give it a chance and if it doesn’t work out or if you don’t like it then it goes back to being me and you. I care about Magnus but I won’t do anything if you’re not a 100% into this.  
A: But...  
J: And like Izzy says, don’t over think it too much.  
A: Okay.  
J: Okay?  
A: Yes, let’s give it a try. Maybe now I don’t have to feel so guilty every time I think about Magnus.  
J: Exactly, wait what?  
A: Nothing, let’s go. (He smirked walking past Jace)

...


End file.
